


no doubts

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Bucky raised a brow at Tony’s antics and flashed an amused look at Steve. “What the hell, Stark?””Ignore him, Buck.” Steve flicked Tony’s toe and slapped his thighs lightly. “Welcome home.”Tony grinned lazily at Bucky, “Apparently, TMZ’s convinced you’re the baker who put the bun in my oven.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 381





	no doubts

**Author's Note:**

> i am rather annoyed, made this quick fic with the usual alpha steve and omega tony and a dash of mpreg to feel calmer
> 
> enjoy xoxo

“They’re garbage, Tony.” Steve told him. The shrill, mocking laughter on the television gets cut off as he switched channels. Tony leaned back and adjusted his position on the soft couch, stretched his legs over Steve’s lap.

”Well,” Tony licked his lips. “Never really gave a shit about what that bitch thought.”

Tony wiggled his toes, a blatant hint asking for a foot massage — which Steve granted willingly. Anything to keep his lover happy, especially now at his state.

Steve gently pressed on Tony’s calves, ensuring that he’s not putting too much force. “You know I love you, right?”

“And I feel the same, hon.”   
  
Steve continued to rub Tony’s leg. He breathed in the calming scent of his omega, satisfied and relaxed.   
  
Tony groaned when Steve hit a particular spot on his calf. “Harder, babe - ”

A familiar voice interrupted, ”- Fucking in the common room ain’t allowed.”

Steve and Tony turned their heads toward the entrance where Bucky stood with a playful grin on his lips.

“Alas, the man who knocked me up has returned from the shores! You must leave, Captain Rogers.”

Bucky raised a brow at Tony’s antics and flashed an amused look at Steve. “What the hell, Stark?”

”Ignore him, Buck.” Steve flicked Tony’s toe and slapped his thighs lightly. “Welcome home.”

Tony grinned lazily at Bucky, “Apparently, TMZ’s convinced you’re the baker who put the bun in my oven.”

Steve sighed. It’s great that Tony’s not taking TMZ seriously but knowing his lover and Bucky, they’ll probably mess with the media even more and end up instigating more gossip about their supposed ‘betrayal and infidelity’.

Bucky snorted, “As if I would go near your sorry ass.”

Tony chucked a pillow at Bucky, who ducked expertly. “Excuse you, my ass is fantastic. Right, darling?”

Steve stared back at his omega, mesmerized by the healthy glow he exuded. The bump on Tony’s belly never failed to make Steve feel all warm inside.

He loves him so much. No doubt he’ll love their child too. He already does.   
  
Steve leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips.


End file.
